Happy anniversary
by Rejected Insanity
Summary: It's Jo and Camille's 6 month anniversary and Jo wants to take their relationship to the next level. Jow will this turn out? First Jomille story. R R


**Hello, readers. First of all, I'm very nervous about this one as it is not even in the same range as my other stories, but I noticed there wasn't enough Jo and Camille pairings, so maybe if this fares well, I may write more. Okay, then, let's begin, shall we?**

Camille stared off into space as she sat next to Jo. The blonde had noticed this odd behavior as she was usually very talkative. She touched the brunette's arm lightly. "Are you okay? You've hardly said anything."

Camille shook her head and blinked. She was blushing slightly as she turned to face Jo. "Yeah, I'm fine." She growled inwardly. The thoughts that plagued her mind had become increasingly difficult to control. Jo was the main reason for these recurring thoughts, as she was the star of them. She could hardly suppress the thought of pinning the blonde and kissing her until she couldn't breathe, and of course that always led to other things.

Jo opened her mouth to protest, and then decided against it. She would ask later, as she always did. She smiled and nodded as she kissed the other girl on the cheek.

Camille grinned. The pair had been dating for 6 months on that day and neither could be happier. The brunette responded by intertwining their fingers. "So, do you want to go out for our anniversary?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'm free for a couple of days. My agent said I deserved it."

Her face brightened considerably. "Really? So, you're all mine for a few days?" she replied hugging her girlfriend happily.

Jo laughed a little and hugged her back. "Yes, I'm all yours."

When Camille pulled away, Jo had a different emotion visible in her eyes. She studied it, trying to figure out what it was. It reminded her of a small child looking at something it wasn't quite sure about. "Jo? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I kinda wanted to ask you something, but I don't want to do it in public." She said glancing around in a paranoid fashion.

The brunette nodded nervously. She was worried. Whatever it was, it must've been serious. Jo was never secretive.

The girl in question stood up, pulling her slightly confused girlfriend to her feet. "Come on. Let's go back to your place."

She nodded as she wasn't entirely sure what was going on. They left the pool and headed back to the apartment.

_~in Camille's apartment~_

Jo sat down on the couch and the other girl followed suit. "Jo," she said timidly, "what's going on?"

She took a deep breath and grabbed Camille's other hand. "I-I wanted to talk to you about something…"

Her eyes widened. "Oh my god, are you breaking up with me?" tears had started forming in her eyes.

Jo shook her head vigorously. "No, no, of course not. Actually, it's sorta the opposite of that."

She watched Jo curiously. What was the opposite of breaking up with someone? An idea hit her. "Are you proposing?"

Jo laughed. "Not yet, but you can bet that I will when we get out of school. I, uh, wanted to ask you…" he voice trailed off and she looked at the floor. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and her attention returned to Camille. "I want to take our relationship to the next level. We've been dating for a while and I really do love you. Camille, I want to give myself to you. So, what do you say?"

Camille's mouth was slightly open in shock. She had wanted the same thing, but she knew Jo was a bit shy when it came to that subject. She tried to respond. "Ummm…" _Apparently_, she thought, _my voice has_ _quit working_. She shut her mouth and nodded neutrally as her heart began to beat faster.

Jo smiled. "So, after dinner, we'll come back here and…?" Camille didn't even attempt a verbal answer. She nodded again.

Jo laughed and kissed Camille. A spark ran up the smaller girl's spine. She pulled away a few seconds later. "Ready to go?"

Camille nodded and they left the apartment.

_~Some time later~_

Camille giggled as she opened the door. She was blushing. "I did not rush home. I simply wanted to leave the restaurant."

Jo followed closely behind, shutting the door as she went. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever. You were speeding to get here." Camille hung her coat on the rack and felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. "Are you that eager to get me out of my clothes?" she said quietly into the smaller girl's ear, taking a mischievous tone.

Camille froze. She felt her throat get dry and heard her heart pound. Why was she so nervous? _Come on, say something! _"Uhhhh…" _Very sophisticated, Camille._ She thought sarcastically.

"It's okay to be nervous. But, don't be. I'll be gentle." She said nibbling on the brunette's ear. Jo spun the girl around after a few minutes of this so they were face to face. A sly smile was present on her face. "Would you like to do this in your room or is the living room more convenient?"

"My room is fine." She managed to say in a small voice.

Jo winked and led her to her room in the back of the apartment. She laid the brunette on the bed and was soon on top of her. "You know, we don't have to do this, if you don't want to." She said in a calming voice.

Camille shook her head. "I want to, but I'm just afraid I'll do it wrong." She looked up innocently. "I don't want to ruin this."

Jo brought her lips down to meet Camille's. "You couldn't ruin it. I'll show you how." She kissed Camille and slid her tongue across the smaller girl's lips. She opened her mouth and Jo didn't hesitate to explore every area in it.

They did this for a few moments before Jo sat up and the other girl's waist. She whimpered a little when she pulled away. "W-Why'd you stop?" she asked, pouting slightly.

Jo pulled off her shirt and smiled down at her. "Did you want me to keep my clothes on the whole time?"

Camille shook her head and sat up on her elbows. "Do you want me to take off my shirt or do you want to do it?"

The blonde laughed and her hands went to the edges of the girl's shirt, pulling it over her head slowly in a way so she was touching as much of her skin as she could. Camille took in a sharp breath as she felt goose bumps appear where Jo had been touching her. "Are you okay?" she asked in a concerned tone.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Camille's eyes fell to Jo's chest. She had never really looked at it, but now that she did, she wondered how she missed it before. She blinked and stared at the hook in the middle of Jo's bra neutrally. She wasn't quite sure what to do.

Jo noticed her gaze and responded, "Do you want to take it off?"

Camille's eyes snapped back up to Jo's eyes and blushed. "I dunno." She mumbled.

"Here. You do mine and I'll do yours." She said placing her hands on either side of Camille.

"Okay." She replied sitting up so she could unhook it. It made a 'snap' as it fell open and Jo quickly shrugged it off and threw it on the floor in one motion. Camille couldn't stifle a moan as she gazed at the blonde's breasts. She almost didn't notice when her own bra was unhooked, as the clasp was in the back.

By instinct, she clutched it to her chest before it fell. Jo kissed her cheek. "Calm down. Don't be so tense." She took Camille's hands away from her chest and took the article of clothing in question off and tossed it on the floor as well. She was too interested in the activity at hand to watch it fall.

Jo grinned and pushed the smaller girl back down on the bed, going to her neck. She bit it lightly and licked it. Camille moaned quietly and said, "P-Please be careful. Don't leave- ah- Don't leave a m-mark."

She paused her actions to reply, her breath hot on Camille's neck. "Of course not. I haven't before." Camille's eyes fluttered shut and she put her hands on Jo's sides. She felt one of the blonde's hands slide down her body until it reached the zipper on her jeans and undid them. Camille's breathing hitched as she opened her eyes to see Jo was sitting up again and she felt herself growing steadily wetter. Jo pulled them off and dropped them on the growing pile of clothes. She gazed at the pink lace panties that had been lying underneath her jeans.

Camille sat up, using her elbows as support and unbuttoned Jo's pants and saw a slip of red that happened to be her silk underwear. Jo shifted so they could be pulled off completely and in that amount of time, Camille also managed to remove the only article of clothing still left on her body.

She carefully slid them down and tossed them aside as she had done with all other articles of clothing. She put one hand on the other girl's hip and slid the panties off swiftly. She looked at Camille's eyes. "Are you ready?" Jo whispered. Camille nodded feverishly in reply and she bit her bottom lip.

Camille watched as Jo positioned herself so their legs were interlocked and she began grinding against the girl beneath her. The brunette closed her eyes again as she felt the friction of Jo's clit against hers. She unconsciously gripped the sheets as she came closer to her climax. Jo noticed this and sped up her motions until Camille was arching her back and moaning loudly. "Jo!" She cried out in ecstasy as she came.

This was enough to send her over the edge as well. "Camille!" she yelled following suit. They slowed down until they were both still. Jo's legs were shaking as she lifted one and dragged it across Camille's stomach. She collapsed next to her girlfriend, both breathing heavily. "So?" She breathed. "How was it?"

Camille turned her head to look at her. "Amazing." She smiled and kissed Jo, a spark passing between them as it always did. She slid the blanket down and wiggled under it, pulling it up to her neck. Jo followed and wrapped her arms around the brunette, burying her face into Camille's hair.

"Same here. I love you, Camille." She moved her head to kiss her cheek.

"I love you too, Jo." She said gently. They fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.

**This may sound childish, but, OH MY GODS I HAVE NEVER BLUSHED SO SEVERELY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! It was very hard to write at first, but it got easier as it went along. I even closed my eyes at one point, but only to write certain words. Um, I'm not sure if I'll write more Jomille or not. If I get enough positive comments, I'll think about it. Read and review accordingly, please.**

***E.M.***


End file.
